


Android Copy

by Againstme



Series: Missing letters [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Clones, Gen, In a way, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 23:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12663501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Againstme/pseuds/Againstme
Summary: He gets to the main room, and it’s just as empty as the others, with an added creepiness factor to it. He’s not sure why, maybe it’s just how big the room is and how it’s darker in here than the room before.He scans the room, but nothing comes up. Nothing to worry about, there’s not much his armour can’t pick up on.Despite that, he can’t get rid of the impression that something is wrong.Whatever, he won’t be here for more than a minute.As soon as he steps inside, the door shuts behind him and he can hear some of the systems start powering up.God damnit, why can’t he ever just trust his instincts?(Or Lance without the letter L)





	Android Copy

**Author's Note:**

> This one was really fun to write! Thank you to the anon who sent it!
> 
> Sorry for spelling mistakes, my autocorrect is in French and I can't reread things correctly.
> 
> I love comments/kudos!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

It’s quiet in the ship, too quiet. The sentries were supposed to be in this one right?

Maybe he just got confused, there are enough inactive enemy ships in this area that it’d be easy for him to break into the wrong one.

He’s in the ship now though. There’s no reason to not get the data stored in it.

He gets to the main room, and it’s just as empty as the others, with an added creepiness factor to it. He’s not sure why, maybe it’s just how big the room is and how it’s darker in here than the room before.

He scans the room, but nothing comes up. Nothing to worry about, there’s not much his armour can’t pick up on.

Despite that, he can’t get rid of the impression that something is wrong.

Whatever, he won’t be here for more than a minute.

As soon as he steps inside, the door shuts behind him and he can hear some of the systems start powering up.

God damnit, why can’t he ever just trust his instincts?

He turns back to examine the door. To no surprise, it won’t open for him.

He can maybe try shooting it, but there’s a significant chance that the shot might ricochet and hit him. No good. Not when he’s not yet desperate for a way out.

Maybe he can try making a sword out of his bayard to cut through the door. Keith’s version of the red bayard was a sword, it can’t be that hard to do.

He shuts his eyes and tries to connect to Red the same way he did when he first summoned his sniper. She’s there, faint as ever and –

There’s something behind him. It’s quiet, but he heard a noise. Maybe one of those sentries that was supposed to be on the ship.

He reaches for his bayard, acting as if he hasn’t noticed the footsteps yet. He waits for another second, and hears the sound again. Yeah, there’s something creeping up on him, he’s 100% sure now.

He turns around, back to the door again, and morphs his bayard as quick as the wind. The thing sneaking up on him doesn’t even have time to see his face before it’s been shot down.

He scans the room, with his eyes this time, to see if there are any more coming, and once he’s satisfied that it was just the one, he casts his eyes downwards.

The sight makes him jerk back in surprise.

It’s…it’s him?

The white armour with red accents is wrong, yeah, but the rest is on point. The short brown hair, the tan skin, the dead, ocean eyes staring straight at him in a way so unnerving it makes him shiver. Every one of them is the exact same as his. 

The biggest difference between it and him, aside from the red armour, has to be the big gaping gunshot in its chest showing off pieces of broken wiring and machinery.

He doesn’t have time to consider any of it though, because Red edges into his thoughts just as an ominous “ _beep_ ”sound from his copy.

“Bomb,” says Red in his mind.

_Quiznak._

He needs to get out of here five minutes ago. Maybe he is desperate enough now to just shoot the door and risk it ricochetting. 

He takes quick aim for the door, and shoots it before running for some kind of cover.

There’s not reason for it though: his fears were unfounded. His bayard shoots straight through the door.

He runs to the door, and tries to pry it open using the identation he created. It doesn’t budge an inch, no matter how hard he tries. 

The beeping is getting faster and faster and faster, and he can’t get out, no matter how hard he tries to force the doors open.

The beeping ends, and, maybe it’s just his own panic causing the effect, but everything freezes. There’s something bright right behind him, creating exaggerated shadows around him, he’s being pushed toward the door with great force.

It occurs to him that even though he’s survived bombs before, his armour won’t be enough this time.

He’s going to die here.

A roar shakes his mind and he shivers.

Red. It has to be her.

The door breaks in front of him thanks to the bomb,pieces of it get thrown in every direction, and he’s damn happy to have his visor in front of his face right now. He tries not to think about the pain in his chest, the way something  _cracked_ , and he’s thrown straight into Red’s mouth.

He hits his head agains the back of the cockpit and passes out as Red starts moving away from the destruction.

***

“-Ance!” Hunk hugs him tight, making him notice the pain in his chest, “How are you? Does it hurt?”

Hunk steps back, giving him room to breathe and he winces a bit, “I’ve been better.”

“Yeah,” Hunk grins a bit, “You have to stop getting in bombs’ way, man.”

He snorts, “It is kind of a pain. But I did find out something that might be important.”

“What?”

“They…” He pauses. He can’t remember. Not even a tiny bit of it. Damn, he must’ve hit his head harder than he thought. “I can’t remember.”

Hunk frowns, “Wanna try figuring it out over dinner?”

“Yeah, that’d be fun, I’m starving.”

As they go to the kitchen, he just can’t shake the impression that he’s missing something big


End file.
